Through the ages there has been a need to control horses, mules, and donkeys. The development of control devices has resulted in the now familiar tack arrangement of a horse bit and a bridle. The bit, including a mouthpiece, is adapted to fit in the animal's mouth and extend over and atop its tongue, and a set of reins which are attached to the bit at either side of the animal's mouth via cheek pieces and cheek piece attachment points. The bridle is comprised of straps, which adjustably fit around the animal's head. A crown piece, brow band, and noseband secure the bridle to the top of the animal's head. Generally two pairs of straps are attached to the bit at the left and right side of the bit, first a pair of cheek bridle pieces comprises straps connecting the crown piece, brow band, and nose band to the bit, and second, a set of reins are connected to the bit and configured to hang around the animal's neck.
The use of horse bits for controlling horses, riding and driving, is known in the prior art. Several horse bit configurations are known. The horse bit is used to communicate with and control a horse by applying pressure to the horse's mouth. The bit mouthpiece generally rests in an open space between the horse's teeth where the horse's gums are exposed and the bit includes at least a pair of rings (bit cheek pieces attachment points) for securing the reins and the bridle cheek pieces to the bit. The bit cheek pieces may include additional attachment points (rings) or extensions. When pulling on the reins, a rider applies pressure to the bit, applying pressure to the animal's mouth, and thereby communicates a command to the horse. The bit is formed so that the bit does not damage the horse's gums or other areas of the horse's mouth when the rider applies pressure thereto.
Typically, bits are categorized as either direct-pressure bits, such as a snaffle bit, or leverage bits (elevator or curb bits). Both types of bits have in common a bit bar (mouthpiece), which may be constructed in one or multiple pieces, where in the latter case, the bit bar pieces are interconnected by means of an articulation or chain, such as a curb chain attached to an upper attachment point of each cheek piece. The mouthpiece ends are attached to the bit cheek pieces, which provide for the attachment of the bridle via attachment of the cheek piece ends and the reins. The bit, typically a leverage bit, may further comprise elongated bit cheek pieces which extend toward the front of the animal's mouth, and where the reins are attached to the ends thereof, allowing for exertion of greater torque on the animal's mouth. The pivoting action takes place about the attachment point of the bridle cheek pieces and the bit cheek pieces and the torque excreted on the animal's mouth for a given pull from the rider is proportional to the length of the extension (radius), where a longer extension corresponds to a larger torque: =r*F (torque () equals the multiple of the length of the lever (r) and the sum force (F) excreted on the lever).
It is generally accepted that depending on the temperament, there are advantages and benefits in selecting a direct-pressure bit or a leverage bit for any specific horse. Because it applies less torque and pressure to the horse, a direct-pressure bit may be advantageous with a calmer horse, while a leverage bit may be more appropriate for a horse needing additional control. A snaffle bit is generally good choice for introducing young horses to the fundamentals, but it can be used on any horse that would benefit from direct rein contact. A leverage bit may make it easier for a horse to perceive subtler rein cues, where for a given rider input the horse feels a greater force from the rider's input than it would with a direct pressure bit. Also, in certain riding styles in the western United States, riders prefer one-handed control of the reins and prefer a leverage bit.
Because of the different preferences in style, and the benefits of the different types of bits in different situations, it would be useful to have a horse bit that could automatically adjust between a direct-pressure bit and a leverage bit based on the situation. Current solutions disclose several adjustable-leverage bit designs that require that the length of the elongation of the lever be mechanically adjusted and fixed so as to provide a desired leverage corresponding to a fixed length. Other solutions also disclose adjustable direct-pressure bits and leverage bits that are of a curb design with a fixed mouthpiece attachment and a chain attachment that can cause pinching and creates an environment for the horse to become afraid or sensitive to the potential pain it may experience in the pinch points. These solutions do not allow on the fly adjustments to suit the preferences of the horse or the rider.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an adjustable horse bit that acts as a direct-pressure bit under normal circumstances, acts as a leverage bit if a threshold force is applied, and is safe and adjustable without hurting the horse.